War of the Libidos
by x-ellore
Summary: Slash! Naruto is tired of Sasuke keeping him up at night and decides to do something about it. What happens when this 'competition' of theirs gets in the way of everything else? SasuNaru NaruSasu Epilogue added. NOW COMPLETED! under revamp '10
1. The Beginning

Hey guys, I'm back with a new story. This story _will_ have slash in it, so if you don't like, don't read it. And don't complain to me if you do, this is a warning. Anyway, I got bored, and wrote this, so review, mmkay? ;) This _will_ be continued at my own pace most likely. Just so you know, reviewing will make me update faster. -hinthint-

------

Warnings- Slash, Swearing. That's all that's bad in this chapter.  
Disclaimer- THIS IS THE ONLY TIME I'M POSTING A DISCLAIMER. It stand for the whole entire story. I don't own Naruto, or any of its characters.  
Pairings- SasuNaru is in this chapter. Most likely more couplings later. There will be KakaIru later. I don't know what others yet. ;)

--

"So, what brings you to my office today?" The black haired therapist asked, pen poised over a notebook, eyeing the two men in front of her. She couldn't help but admit that she was an incredibly lucky therapist – these boys could make even the coldest person melt.

They looked like complete opposites. The man sitting on the left had shocking blonde hair that stuck up in a messy array of spikes and sparkling blue eyes that continuously reminded her of the ocean, no matter how cliché it seemed. A Hidden Leaf Village headband was tied around his forehead, keeping his long bangs away from his eyes. His skin was so tan it was almost like dirt, and he had two scars slashed across his cheeks. Even through the Jounin outfit he wore, the therapist could tell he was muscular, as expected, though a tad shorter than the other male sitting next to him.

This one too wore the Jounin uniform and was radiating pure anger. He didn't look pleased to be here – actually, she doubted that he would look pleased to be _anywhere _at the moment. The therapist twitched as the pure obsidian eyes landing on her, and almost dropped her pen, fumbling to grab it in the air. Obviously, the blond was not the only person this guy was angry at. The angry male wore his headband around his forehead as well, keeping raven bangs from slashing into his vision. He was scowling quite viciously, and once again directed his glare to the person sitting next to him. The therapist was surprised when he didn't burst into flames. He had pale skin, skin that reminded her of snow and was perfectly unblemished, something to be unheard of when affronted with a Jounin. Her eyebrow twitched upward in question.

"This bastard- this goddamn dick here is wearing me out all day long! I am so _tired_." The Jounin on the right said, pointing an accusing finger at the other, who just frowned even more, and turned his head to the window. The female's eyebrow lifted even higher, one because of the complete lack of acknowledgement by the ghost-like boy and also because the blond _really_ needed to learn about his inside voice.

"How so?" She said, though the blonde haired male didn't need further prodding, because he continued right over her calm tone.

"I mean sure, I knew that I was getting myself into a mess when we first got together, but I didn't know it would be this BIG! Not that I'm complimenting him, 'cause he isn't giant," a murderous glare echoed through the room, "er… but that's not what I was talking about. Anyway, I thought I had endless energy, but seriously! He just keeps on going and going! _I'm so fucking _tired and exhausted all the time, and does he care? No! He just wants to pound me into the fucking wall, WELL GUESS WHAT UCHIHA, THERE ARE NO WALLS HERE!" A scoff sounded at the blondes yelling, and the therapist noted the fisted hand that the male was shaking in Sasuke's face. She glanced around the room and decided that it was not the time to point on the four walls surrounding them. "An', I fell asleep during our last undercover mission, and almost got my head ripped off! RIPPED OFF BY A GIANT SQUID THING, HOW WOULD YOU LIKE THAT SASUKE?" The blonde waved his hands wildly. Sasuke was unresponsive, except for the lightest tilt of his lips. Apparently, he was proud of this statement. "I've tried to avoid him, didn't work. I've tried to ignore him, that really didn't work, that just made him even rougher. I've locked myself in my apartment. Didn't work. HELL, I've even tied him up, and chained him up. SOMEHOW, he got out of it."

A pale white hand waved in dismissal and Sasuke opened his mouth to speak. "You were the one who fucked that up, dobe. You definitely molested me; don't even try to blame your horniness on me." He said, dark eyes glinting in amusement as Naruto's jaw dropped.

"Well… er, I mean, even you couldn't resist that!" He explained, pointing at the therapist with an accusatory finger, as if she had voiced her thoughts. She glanced at Sasuke and decided that no, she wouldn't be able to resist that. "I've tried denying him, you know what happens? He gets distracted! Like I didn't say a THING! I mean, does it look like it's easy to get distract from me? ALL HE DOES IS LIE! And when I mention this to him, he just get's even angrier. IT'S DRIVING ME INSANE!" By this time, the blonde was pulling at the ends of his hair, and pacing around the small office.

The therapist looked a little shocked, and turned her gaze to the one on the left, who seemed to be quite pleased with himself. "Uh, do you have anything to apply to this?" She questioned, momentarily forgetting to write down his answer, which would probably be momentous. He didn't seem to be the type to go on a tirade, though you never know. The blond seethed in the corner, his cornflower gaze whirling to Sasuke.

Cold eyes turned to regard her, and for a moment, she regretted asking the question. It was the glare, she was convinced that that glare would gladly rip her to shreds. Or it could be his reputation – either one. Pink lips curled up in a smirk, and the words that flowed from his lips only seemed to anger the other further.

"It's not my fault that Uchiha's have an unsatiable libido and that Naruto can't handle it," was exactly what he said. He coolly turned his gaze back to the window; completely ignoring the spluttering and swinging of arms coming from the blonde. The therapist felt her ears go red and turned her gaze to her notepad, furiously scribbling anything to distract her mind.

After at least fifteen more minutes of complaining coming from Naruto, the therapist interrupted. His voice had reduced her hearing to a loud ringing.

"Okay… you two seem to be having a problem. You're both very stubborn, therefore neither of you will relinquish the hold on 'being right'. Therefore, I suggest a competition or a bet. Whatever you want to call it." She said, happy to have both of their attention, black and blue eyes snapping to her. She'd heard about the rivalry problem in between the two – hell it had been obvious this entire time. So, she found a solution. "Whoever can go the longest without any sexual interaction wins. By sexual interaction, I mean if either of you… er… touch yourself down there, or if someone else does, then you lose. Therefore, you can make out, touch eachother, whatever you want. But once you get below the front of the belt, you're done. Oh, and if Naruto wins, then Sasuke you will respect his wishes of giving him some time to rest. If Sasuke wins, then Naruto I'm sorry about this, but Sasuke gets whatever he wishes. Understood?" She said, watching as Naruto Uzumaki immediately nodded, agreeing to her terms. Sasuke looked contemplative, not entirely seeing how he would benefit from sex free days.

"What, bastard, are you afraid that I'm gonna whoop your ass?" Naruto taunted, and Sasuke glared.

"Only when I'm tied up, Naruto," he smirked into a spluttering face. The therapist coughed, clearing her throat to break up the inevitable fight.

"I will place a jutsu on you both, so if either one of you do anything sexual with each other or someone else, I will know who wins. Got it?" She said, pen scribbling on the pad on her lap. Two more affirmative nods. "Good. You may go." She said.

With two claps of noise, both of the Jounins disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

The therapist couldn't help but wonder if she just fucked up the lives of all Konoha residents. Hopefully they would be able to contain their sexual frustration to avoid blowing up the village.


	2. The Start of the Game

Haha! Thanks everyone for reviewing. Ya'll are definitly awesome. So I'm updating again, see how awesome that is? The more you review, the faster I update, yes yes?

Warnings- Slash again. I don't think there is any swearing in this chapter, but if there is, here's a swearing warning also.  
Parings- SasuNaru.

* * *

Kakashi usually wasn't surprised. He usually wasn't speechless, or shocked, but this morning when he showed up at the training grounds he found himself scared for his life. If you were a newcomer to the grounds you wouldn't of noticed anything new. Just a few ninjas practicing their aim, and maybe one or two doing jutsus. It wasn't a very busy day, so Kakashi was able to spot his former students easily, and when he did he choked.

One thing was that Sasuke wasn't molesting Naruto, and Naruto wasn't screaming his head off. In fact Naruto wasn't even near Sasuke. He was over training with Lee. And Kakashi was sure that Naruto didn't want to be training with the Uchiha at the moment, because a murderous intent was flowing off of him. Hell, the Sharingan was activated, and Kakashi couldn't see any sign of a headache forming on him.

With a light cough, he found his feet making their way over to Sasuke, and praying that the other wouldn't kill him for talking to him. Finally he stopped next to the raven haired teen, and felt the red eyes swivel to him, and stop. He could practically feel his insides squirming, and his mind screaming for him to run as the eyes narrowed into a glare. For a moment Kakashi found himself terrified, and regretting that he had proposed a training date today. Quickly he swallowed those thoughts, and resumed a casual posture.

"Yo." Is what he said, watching as Sasuke's posture stiffened even more, and the kunai in his hands was spun around a bit more faster. Then the other spun on his heel, and moved a little more away from everyone else, Kakashi following lazily. It was evident that Sasuke wasn't planning to hold any conversation with him, as he shifted into his beginning fighting stance, eyes narrowed in on Kakashi.

The elder sighed, and did the same. This was going to be a tiring afternoon. Maybe after he could figure out why exactly the Uchiha was so angry.

000

Kakashi decided later that Sasuke was definitly not one to be trifled with. He knew that already, but just figured that his was a good time to remind himself. He snuck a glance at the still silent teen walking next to him, who was still breathing heavily, hands stuffed into his pockets, and eyes narrowed. A scowl was settled firmly onto his face, and Kakashi had a feeling that the headache that he didn't have earlier had just stopped by to say hi. Kakashi himself was breathing heavily, though a tad lighter then Sasuke, and he definitely would be sore in the morning.

"So Sasuke, mind telling me why you're so angsty? Not that it's anything new..." Kakashi mused, watching as a fierce glare snapped towards him, and smiling cheerfully at his previous student.

"No." Was the youngers answer. Kakashi let out a 'tut tut ' and grabbed the back of Sasuke's collar, yanking backwards, and causing the shorter boy to choke slightly. "What the hell was that for?" Sasuke said, whirling around to growl at the other.

"Tell me. Or your fanclub might accidently figure out your phone number" Kakashi said, smiling gleefully, because he knew that he had just won. By the swearing under Sasuke's breath, he knew that the other wasn't happy. Oh well. "Come now, lets go talk over some food." Kakashi added, fingers still clutching the back of the thinner boys shirt, dragging him towards a restaurant, and sitting him down in a chair.

He sat down across from him, and crossed his arms, waiting patiently for the glowering boy to talk. After a few more minutes of silence, Kakashi decided that Sasuke wasn't planning to talk. Slowly and calmly Kakashi withdrew his cell phone, watching as Sasuke's eyes watched the small device. Kakashi pressed a few buttons, and held the phone to his ear, while Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, and his hand withdrew a knife, tossing it with perfect precision, and pinning the phone to the wall.

Kakashi's eyebrow twitched. "You know, you're going to have to buy me a new one now..." He said, watching as Sasuke shrugged. It probably was no big deal to the Uchiha heir.

"Fine. Naruto was getting tired of me keeping him up all night, if you know what I mean." Sasuke started explaining. Kakashi nodded his head. Hell everyone knew about Sasuke 'keeping' Naruto up all night. It definitely was no secret around the village, and it was also well known that Sasuke didn't get embarrassed, and would just as quickly make out with Naruto at a jounin meeting as quick as he would make out with him in private. "Anyway, Naruto dragged me along to a therapist, and she said that we would have a competition. Whoever can go the longest without any sexual activities, would win. If I win, I get Naruto to do whatever I want, but if Naruto wins, then he gets to decide when, and where, and how." Seemingly done with his discussing he took a sip of his water, watching as Kakashi digested all of the information.

"That's not very smart..." Was all he said. Kakashi knew how Sasuke could get without an outlet. And he liked the other Sasuke better. "Well, I can help you. You're just going to have to win, right?" Sasuke's eyes zoned in on him, and his lips pursued around the glass. "Then you're just going to have to live it out. But you can do something about it..." Kakashi said gleefully.

Oh yes, this was going to be fun.

000

Naruto didn't need sex to keep calm. But having a Uchiha glower at you from across the dinner table, almost made him reconsider. He shook his head. He actually was not sore today, and had felt good when he had awoken. He definitely hadn't been aching when he got up, and it felt wonderful. After a nice shower, he decided he was up for training with Rock Lee. He had avoided Sasuke that whole day, until eventually he had to eat dinner. Sasuke had already been seated there, eyes half lidded, and reading a scroll.

When the other left the table, Naruto let out a relieved sigh, only to suck the exhaled air back in when Sasuke sat back down. He know held a orange popsicle in between two pale fingers, and Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly. Sasuke didn't like sweets. What was he doing?

He choked when the popsicle entered the others mouth, and almost dived across the table. This wasn't fair. Sasuke's lips formed an 'o' around the frozen treat, and his tongue darted out to lick the liquid that was slowly dripping down the orange sweet. By the time that Sasuke was three quarters done with the popsicle, Naruto could feel the need for the other growing. When he began to think that he should just screw the bet over, Black eyes darted up to his face, and Sasuke drew his tongue up the rest of the popsicle, licking the rest of the juice from his lips, eyes dancing mischievously.

"Do you need some help?" Was the question that was asked, and Naruto's eyes narrowed. A fierce growl made it's way from his mouth, and slammed to his feet, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling in his pants, and stomping out of the dining room.

He was not going to let Sasuke win. No matter what. If Sasuke wanted to play the game, then the game would be played, and Naruto would come out as the winner.


	3. Tactics of War

Updating for today. So next update will be... thursday. ;) Because I'm pretty sure Iwon't be able to update later today -cough-unlessyoureview-cough- -winkwinknudgenudge- eheh. I think I know how it'll end, so their really shouldn't be any delays with getting the chapters out. Be excited!

Warnings- Swearing, and slash. Naughty Naughty. ;)  
Pairings- SasuNaru, LeeSaku, KakaRuka

* * *

When Sasuke awoke the next morning, otherwise known as Day Two, he was still tired. Having not gotten very much sleep last night, since sex was something that calmed his nerves, and stilled his nightmares. Without it he was a mess, and as he stumbled out of the bed, hair sticking out at obscene angles, and eyes still a quarter closed. He yawned widely, eyes darting to the window, deeming the time to be about 7.

After Kakashi's speech the night before, Sasuke had decided that he was going to win this bet, because otherwise he would fall apart. With another large yawn, he stumbled into the hallway, jaw going slack after the yawn, his pajama pants becoming a little too tight immediately.

Naruto grinned widely at him. "Morning Sasu. Do you need something?" The last words were accented, and dripping with sarcasm and mocking him. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. His boyfriend stood in the hallway, a glass held in his hand full to the rim with water. But that wasn't what had made the brunette drool. Naruto stood there in the nude, body still dripping with water from his shower, and hair damp, and hanging around his face. Now, trust Sasuke on this, he had reason to be drooling. It didn't matter if he was an Uchiha. Hell, his ancestors wouldn't reprimand him for it. If anyone actually trusted Naruto enough to get close to him, the blonde would have a fanclub also.

Sasuke felt a strong desire fill the pit of his stomach, and he took a couple of steps closer to Naruto, until he could feel the others breath ghosting against his skin. A pale hand reached up to curl in the blonde locks. Naruto's eyes widened slightly, wondering if he was actually going to win this competition right here, right now. Sasuke's lips were a hair from his own, and ebony eyes watched him closely.

"Let the war begin." Was what Sasuke whispered, before brushing past Naruto, and back into his room. Naruto stood there in shock for a moment, before the sound of a shower started knocked him out of it, and a smile wormed it's way back onto his face.

"War it is then." Naruto muttered, leaving the hallway, and the noise of the shower, where he was certain that Sasuke was freezing cold in.

000

"AHHH, HE'S DRIVING ME CRAZY!"

All the heads in Ichiraku's turned to stare at the blonde teenager, who was once again ripping his hair out. Knowing that it was nothing knew, they all turned back to their food.

"Shh, Naruto, it can't be that bad." Was what Iruka said, scratching his nose in embarrassment. Though he should've known that when Naruto wanted to 'talk' it really meant yell and vent.

"How can you say that? You should know exactly how I'm feeling. I bet Kakashi is even worse!" Naruto exclaimed, burying his face in his ramen, and slurping noisily, as though it would help calm him.

Iruka blushed, and whacked Naruto hard on the back, cause the younger boy to cough and choke. "Shutup! Plus, we take turns." Was what Iruka said, causing Naruto to scream.

"WAY TOO MUCH INFORMATION!" He exclaimed, pointing at Iruka, and almost falling off his chair.

"Calm down Naruto, sheesh." Iruka said, wiping layers of noodles from his face, and wrinkling his nose in disgust. "You're just going to have to play his game. Say, how jealous does Sasuke get?" Iruka asked, watching as Naruto's shocked face turned into a devious smile.

"Ohh, I getcha now, 'Ruka." Naruto said, clapping his hands together. "Let's see..."

000

Sasuke's day had taken a turn for the worse. After a freezing cold shower, he had to skip breakfast, because there was a Jounin meeting. And when he left, after being hit on by several females, he found his fanclub hovering outdoors. For a moment he thought that Kakashi had betrayed him, but he realized that they must've heard about him and Naruto. When he and the blonde had begun dating, they had lessened their attacks, and moved on with their lives.

But it seemed that Sasuke was more important then their lives, because his name was immediately being screamed out, and their requests were getting a bit to desperate. when they started screaming that they would be his sexual distraction from Naruto he had had enough, and formed a couple of hand symbols, disappearing in a clap of smoke.

Sasuke appeared at the training grounds, rubbing sleep from his eyes. They were mostly empty, save for the few dedicated ninja. Sasuke eyed them, trying to find any people that he knew. When he saw a flash of silver, he adjusted his headband and made his way over.

"What are you doing here?" He asked Kakashi, stuffing his hands into his pockets, and taking over his normal bored stance.

"'Ruka kicked me outta the house" Kakashi complained, stifling a yawn, and casting a glance at Sasuke. At the moment the two looked exactly the same. They both had horrible bags under their eyes, and their hair was messier then usual.

"You look like shit" They both voiced at the same time, and Kakashi smiled slightly, while Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Do I even want to know?" Sasuke asked, and Kakashi grinned even more.

"Well it started with some whipped cream and cherr-" Kakashi began, and Sasuke turned on his heel and walked away. Kakashi laughed deeply, watching as his previous student left the training grounds, and hoping that the other would get some sleep. He knew how much trouble Sasuke had with sleeping.

000

"Please, oh please oh please Sakura! Pleasseee! I swear Lee won't mind!" Naruto begged, down on his knees in front of the pink haired girl who was staring at him with an annoyed look on her face.

"No." Was all she said, trying to shut her front door once more, Naruto jumping in the way, and falling on his stomach, practically groveling at her feet.

"PLEASE SAKURA, PLEASSEEE" Naruto screamed, face buried in her shoes, hands gripping her ankles tightly.

Sakura sighed loudly. After Naruto had started going out with Sasuke, she had realized that she wasn't really in love with the ebony eyed man, and had finally said yes to go on a date with Rock Lee. The short term thing had turned into a long term thing, and they had been going on strong for two years now.

"What do you want?" She finally asked, rubbing her eyes with her palm, and watching as Naruto jumped up like an excited puppy.

"YES! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" He exclaimed, and proceeded to hug her tightly, showering her face with kisses.

"Naruto! Stoppit! I don't want your slobber all over my face..." She said, hiding a smile behind her hand. "Now, what is it? I haven't even agreed yet..." Sakura added, rolling her eyes at the others exuberant excitement.

"Okay, this is what I need you to do..."


	4. Jealousy?

Hey guys, it's me again! Thanks so much for all of you alls supports, I mean just seeing all the hits I've gotten kind of made me have a spazz attack. All the reviews get some of my love though ;) Ya'll rock.

Warnings- Swearing, Slash. Think that's all...  
Pairings- SasuNaru, KakaIru, ChoujiIno, SakuLee

* * *

It was the fourth day of the 'war' and neither of them had done any major things. They both had taken to walking around the house in the nude though, seeing who would last the longest, until one of them had to go take a cold shower. Just about everyone by now had heard about the argument between the two. Sasuke's mailbox was once again full with perfume sprayed letters proclaiming their love for him, and Tsunade had stopped giving them missions for the time being. One could only dream of the destructive things that could happen during a mission when they both were in this state. Kakashi and Iruka were both helping on their sides of the war, hoping that their team would win. For the moment, they both didn't know that they were helping their 'enemies' but that wouldn't last for long.

Sasuke had a feeling that Naruto had planned something for today, as he walked down the stairs in his birthday suit, eyes already dark and foreboding. His body was still dripping with water, but he ignored it, slowly getting more comfortable with walking around the house in the nude. Yesterday both he and Naruto had to rush off to the showers, but now he was sure he could resist. He still couldn't believe that Naruto had gotten him into this mess.

So with his hair still wet from the shower, and his pale body shining in the light from the sun outdoors, Sasuke cooked himself a piece of toast, eyes fixed on the island before him, trying to think of payback for Naruto's strategy, because he knew it was coming. Speaking of Naruto, the blonde just walked into the kitchen, in the nude as well. Neither one of them stopped or stared at each other, as though it was a normal thing to walk around the house in the nude.

...Well it was probably normal at Genma's house, or Kakashi's, but definitely not Sasuke's mansion.

"Morning Sasuke" Naruto called cheerily, pouring himself a glass of oj, eyes fixed on the glass in front of him, afraid of losing this little competition they had. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in anger, but he finished off the toast, brushing crumbs off his fingers, and moving out of the kitchen. "See you later!" Naruto called to his back, and Sasuke didn't answer. Not that Naruto expected him to...

A wicked smile spread across Naruto's features as he finished off the juice. Time to put his plan into action!

000

Sasuke was training. Again. He was dirty, sweaty, and distracted. Since Tsunade had given them time off from missions, the only thing he could do to keep himself from jumping the next person walking by him, was to train, and burn off all that excessive energy.

...The only problem was that it was a lot of energy.

Finally satisfied with his tired and worn out body, he stopped, pocketing the weapons in his pockets, and moving off the training grounds, ready for some dinner. Too tired even to cook himself some food, he trudged off towards the nearest restaurant, running a hand through his hair, making it resume it's normal position. He froze in his tracks when he saw familiar blonde hair a few yards in front of him.

Black eyes narrowed suspiciously as he watched the females... and males crowded around his boyfriend. He growled deeply in his throat, spotting familiar pink haired and blonde females dangling off Naruto's arms. Now, he wasn't one to be nosy, but he knew that Sakura was dating Lee, because the exuberant male would never shut up about it. And Ino was dating Chouji. Don't even ask him how he knew that...

So what were these two females doing hanging off of his Naruto?

As though Naruto could sense the rage flowing off of Sasuke, blue eyes caught black, and pink lips twisted into a smirk. One word was mouthed towards the black haired boy, and sent the Uchiha into a further fit of rage.

'Jealous?'

000

"God dammit, I'm going to fucking kill him" Sasuke whispered. These words were definitely whispered threateningly, and one little girl who had been walking with her mother, started sobbing into her hands. Sasuke paid her no intention, and made his way back to the Uchiha compound. The empty Uchiha compound. Far into anger already, he decided that he would train a bit in his courtyard, and then give Naruto a taste of payback.

000

When Naruto entered the house later, it was silent. It seemed as though Sasuke had already gone to bed, and Naruto relaxed his stiffened back. His plan today had been a success, and he made his way up the stairs, fully intent on going to sleep.

He slid Sasuke's door open silently, and peered into the room, seeing that Sasuke's bed was empty, and shutting the door behind him. Naruto shook his head, knowing that Sasuke would get him back, and just hoped that it was nothing too drastic.

Naruto entered his room silently, eyes already shut as he discarded his shoes, and dirty clothing, climbing into his bed and inhaling.

...Wait a minute. Why did his bed smell like Sasuke?

Blue eyes snapped open, and he peered next to him, where Sasuke was fast asleep in a pair of navy silk boxers. His pale skin was flawless, and Naruto felt a desire rising up in him. He eyed Sasuke's face and caught the content smirk on his face, and Naruto's eyes narrowed.

There was no way that he was going to lose this.

So he rolled back onto his bed, and stared at the ceiling. Hold on a minute. What was on the wallpaper? He didn't remember having wallpaper...

Naruto stood up on the mattress, staring at the pictures on the walls intently. What was on them?

A second later he realized what it was, and choked. Pictures of Sasuke in the nude.

When had the other taken these! And why the hell wouldn't come off the wall!

Naruto tugged and tugged, shutting his eyes tightly, not wanting to have to take a cold shower in the middle of the night. They were everywhere on his walls, and he found himself panicking slightly, wondering why they wouldn't remove themselves from the wall.

Hold on a minute.

"You bastard! You used a jutsu didn't you?" Naruto screeched, turning his gaze to where the Uchiha had been. In the pale boys place was a note.

'Sleep Tight, don't let the Sasuke's bite.'


	5. Cream and Berries

_**THANKS TO MR. E FOR THE SHOWER IDEA!**_

Thank you guys SO much for all the reviews, and the hits! And the fav's! It's boosting me a lot! And making me want to write more and more. If you have any ideas, please do tell me, because I know how it's oging to end, I just need ideas to get there, ya know?

Sorry I was so late to update. I had my friend over for three days to spend the night, and in those three days we went to three parties. ;) So yeah, I was kind of busy. But this chapter is longer then usual, no? Review if you hit!

Warnings-_**SLASH**_ ,Sasunarusasu, Swearing, a little sexual content. Not much.

* * *

Sasuke groaned and rolled out of his bed. He didn't get any sleep at all. This war was killing him, but he had to win, unless he wanted to be like this every day. He dragged himself towards the bathroom, reminding himself to clean his sheets later, which were stained from more then one dream. He glanced at his reflection in the mirror, and scowled. Dark circles rimmed his eyes, and his hair was a mess from all the tossing and turning he had done last night. He eyed his upper body which was littered with bruises and cuts from the training he did yesterday.

With a large yawn Sasuke stepped into the shower, flicking it on, and shivering at the sudden rush of freezing cold water. Waiting patiently for it to warm up, Sasuke was startled by a noise. He blinked in confusion, on alert, his shoulders tense as he listened for anything around the shower curtain, fingers deftly reaching down and shutting the water off. With clean perfection he hopped out of the shower, fingers already curling around the knife he had left on the counter on the sink, eyes searching for the intruder.

Black eyes narrowed in confusion when he realized that the bathroom was empty, excluding himself. A huff of frustration left his lips and he swore that no sleep was playing with his mind. Taking the kunai into the shower with him, he left it on the soap dish, and flicked the shower on, once more being sprayed by cold water, and sucking in a sharp breath.

There goes that noise again. Sasuke strained his ears, and then stared at the shower in shock. Was that Naruto moaning? Fuck.

"Uhnnn Sasuke" The words were echoing around him, and he drew in a sharp gasp. That fucking bastard! He aparrently had justued Sasuke's shower to make orgasmic sounds whenever he took a shower. Sasuke groaned, leaning against the cool tile, trying to cool off his burning skin. It didn't work very well, and his eyes flashed in between their natural black color and the Sharingan, causing the teen to get a bit dizzy.

"Fuck." He muttered, feeling his own sweat added to the water of the shower.

...Sasuke had a feeling he wouldn't be able to finish his shower any time soon as the noises continued.

000

Naruto left his bedroom early that morning, even before Sasuke had woken up, and had to grin wickedly when he thought of the surprise he had left for his boyfriend in the shower. He cackled, and left the house after eating some breakfast and changing into his jounin uniform. He was supposed to help Iruka at the academy today, and decided he might as well look the part of a jounin.

Blue eyes sparkled in the bright sunshine as he walked through he empty Uchiha district, feeling a shiver run up his spine. It always felt so cold in the empty part of the district, and Naruto avoided walking through it at nighttime. Okay, Naruto was creeped out by ghosts, but still! It was always so quiet and just looking around and seeing how deserted it was made Naruto want to bolt.

He calmed himself down, and opened the gate with the Uchiha emblem on it, shutting it behind him, and clapping the lock closed. The lock was really just there to keep any fangirls out. Though a lot of them just tried to climb it...

Naruto hoped that this war would end soon. Everytime he saw Sasuke nowadays he wanted to jump him. It was pretty unsettling and distracting, so the demon bearer took it upon himself to avoid the Uchiha. It wouldn't do him any good if he molested the other during a meeting.

He chewed his lip slightly as he continued on his way to the Ninja Academy. He had a feeling that Sasuke's payback might make him or break him.

000

Kakashi was satisfied. He had succeeded in making Iruka three minutes late for work, and was in an immensely good mood. His hair was tousled, his mask dangling under his chin, and he was half asleep on the couch.

And then the doorbell rang.

"Dammit" Kakashi muttered, searching for his pants, and finding them on top of the ceiling fan. Grabbing them, and tugging them on, and then pulling his mask over his nose and lips. The doorbell rang again. Kakashi rolled his eyes, and pulled his headband down over his sharingan eye.

He moved over to the door, and slid it open, raising an eyebrow at the black haired jounin leaning against the wall. Kakashi was very happy that Iruka wasn't angry at him, because he could see the sexual desire radiating off the teen.

"I need to use your shower" Sasuke said, eyeing the taller male, and scowling darkly. Kakashi smiled sheepishly and stepped to the side, not stupid enough to mess with the Uchiha when he was in this state.

"Go on ahead." Kakashi said, motioning for the Japanese boy to go through the house and to the shower. Sasuke brushed past him and into the bathroom, and in a few minutes Kakashi could hear the water running.

He was going to have to find out what Naruto did later.

...By the sounds of it, much later.

000

Kakashi was sitting in the kitchen with tea enveloped in between his hands, when Sasuke finished showering. His hair looked a bit better, and his bangs hung still dripping water. His eyes were half lidded, and he looked exhausted. Kakashi didn't say anything about it, because he didn't feel like bursting into flames from the Uchiha Deathglare. Instead he pushed a cup of tea towards the younger, watching as he collapsed in the chair.

"You look good..." Kakashi said sarcastically, and he received a grunt from the other. Apparently Sasuke wasn't feeling very sociable today. Not that Sasuke was sociable any other day, but today it seemed as though he wasn't planning to say a word. Well that won't do. "So what did he do?" Kakashi questioned, and received a sharp glare in answer. Okay... lets avoid that question then. "Still think you're gonna win?" He asked, fingers forming a steepled point in front of his lips.

That earned him an answer. A smirk was directed his way. "Yes." Was the purely confidant answer, and Kakashi blinked.

"Good. I have an idea for you to use then." Kakashi said, smiling behind his mask. This was entertaining him when he had no Iruka around to molest. Plus he wanted their relationship to last, and if that was going to happen, Sasuke had to win this competition, war, bet, whatever you want to call it.

No matter what.

000

Naruto was dragging his feet. He was hella tired. Those kids were like monkeys, and he definitely didn't envy his job. He would rather go out hunting criminals every day, then suffer another day at the academy. Naruto sighed and shook his head, ignoring the bits and pieces that fell out of his blonde hair. He checked the mailbox, and then closed it. A flood of pink envelopes had flowed out of the black metal box, and he didn't want to go through them at the moment. Probably some more nude pictures, and other obscene things. Naruto only went through it when he was bored, and it was immensely amusing. Struggling to open the Uchiha gate, he finally gave up, and just hopped over it.

Nervousness showed as he quickened his pace through the Uchiha District, and kept his gaze to the ground. Fingering the knives in his weapon pouch he slowly went up the stairs, shouldering the door open. He didn't bother calling for Sasuke, figuring that the other might be in bed.

More like hoping he was in bed.

Naruto had lidded eyes and heavy footsteps as he entered the kitchen, grabbing himself a cup of water, and slurping it down in seconds. He slipped up the stairs not bothering to check Sasuke's room, instead going to his temporary room, and sliding in quietly. He removed his shirt, and dropped in on the floor, raising his gaze to his bed, and his jaw dropping at the sight.

"S-Sasuke?" He whispered, eyes wide completely focused on the teenager on his bed. "Wh-What are you doing?" He exclaimed, stumbling backwards, feeling a rush of desire flow through him. "F-fuck..." He groaned, tossing his head back, and shutting his eyes. He shook his head, and opened them only to be greeted by the same sight.

There he sat in all his glory, licking chocolate off of a strawberry, eyeing him from dark and lusty eyes, licking any remaining chocolate from his lips. He was naked, excluding the perfectly placed berries and whipped cream. For a moment Naruto found himself wondering who had helped his boyfriend, but that thought disappeared as the other licked some of the cream off his fingers, gesturing the blonde forward and towards him.

Naruto moved as though he was under a spell, and Sasuke took his hand, drawing him forward and giving him a mind blowing kiss, causing Naruto to whimper in need. The tan male grabbed the paler shoulders, and licked some of the cream off Sasuke's neck, watching as Sasuke moaned, arching his back.

"Do it, Naruto-kun." Sasuke said, flushed as he watched the other from lidded eyes.

Naruto blinked, as though broken from a trance, and jumped back, pointing at Sasuke with a horrified expression on his face.

"You almost made me lose!" He exclaimed, jumping from foot to foot, ignoring the tent that was pitched in his pants. Sasuke Uchiha shrugged and gracefully climbed off the bed, moving to the door.

"Night 'Ruto" Sasuke called over his shoulders, smirking confidently.

Naruto let out a frustrated scream, and slammed his fist on his dresser.

Sasuke was driving him crazy!


	6. I'm Bringing Sexy Back

CREDIT TO FLAME GAZER FOR THE STRIP TEASE IDEA! THANKS!

Yo. Sorry about that. I was on vacation at my grandmothers. And then I was sore. Really sore. Like sore as hell. Anyways. woo, I finally wrote a new chapter! Happy Happy Party Party! Thanks for all of your reviews, and all of the hits! Almost higher then my other story and It has about six times the chapters! Thanks guys! If you have any ideas, be sure to tell me!

Warnings- SasuNaru. Major. ;) And Swearing.  
Disclaimer- I don't own the song Sexy Back- Justin Timberlake. I wish I did though, ;D

* * *

The silence.

It was annoying.

Naruto found himself tapping his fingers on the table to make some noise. Black eyes stared at him from across the table, and Naruto swallowed nervously. He coughed lightly, eyeing the man across from him. Eyes that reminded him of oblivion that were rimmed by black circles. Pale skin, that didn't gain any color unless he was aroused or embarrassed. Raven hair that was currently mussed from tossing and turning. A bare chest, that Naruto was well familiarized with. Fingers clasped in front of his lips, eyes narrowed in his direction.

"What?" An irritated voice suddenly asked, and Naruto smiled nervously once more.

"I think you should just give up." He repeated once more, eyes carefully watching the pale jounin's expression. A scowl lit up his features.

"No." Was his answer.

"I'm going to win anyway..." Naruto said, eyes shining with determination.

"You keep on believing that." Sasuke said, and stood up, leaving the table, pajama pants hanging low on his hips.

Naruto shrugged. "Time to put my plan into action then" He said, standing up as well, and moving back to his room.

000

Sasuke was sleeping in. He was sleeping in because he was incredibly tired. Sasuke Uchiha never slept in. He wasn't a morning person, but he never ever slept in.

Screw that.

Naruto peered at his boyfriend, humming thoughtfully. Sasuke was snoring lightly, and he was sprawled across his leather couch. He looked completely out. Naruto snickered slightly, only feeling a small pang of guiltiness for putting his boyfriend in this situation. Oh well, it was his fault. Naruto moved forward, knowing that his lover was knocked out from the sleeping pills that Kakashi had given him.

Good ol' Kakashi.

Naruto grinned widely, and tugged at the shirt he wore, quietly stepping around the sleeping Sasuke, and popping a cd into the radio, giggling rather evilly to himself.

"Dobe, The hell are you doing?" Sasuke said, voice heavy with sleep, struggling to sit up. Naruto let out a cackle. "What the fuck are you wearing?" Came the second question, the Uchiha slowly waking up.

Naruto wore a white wife beater, and low slung leather pants that were tight as hell on him. A collar was wrapped around his neck, with a small bell hanging from the middle.

He hit the play button, turning to Sasuke, who was sitting up. His head jerked to Naruto as the music started though, and his eyes narrowed suspiciously, and then focusing on the small patch of skin in between the hem of the pants and the bottom of the shirt. Naruto smiled seductively at Sasuke, eyelashes fluttering as he swung his hips to the beat.

_'I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think your special what's behind your back  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack.'_

Naruto moved with the beat, and Sasuke found his fingers itching to slam the other against the wall and molest him. He could feel his mouth becoming moist, and cursed himself for be attracted to such a sexy man. Naruto's lids lowered to half mast, and the slow smirk that was spreading across his lips was almost too much for Sasuke too handle. The shirt that Naruto had been wearing was shed, and Sasuke's eyes fading in between the Sharingan and his normal eye color.

_'Dirty Babe  
You see these shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way'_

Naruto crooned those words, and suddenly found himself unable to move as Sasuke shoved him against the wall, lips pressed against Narutos own.

"Here let me help you with this" Sasuke whispered, lips attaching to Narutos neck, whose head tossed back, completely forgetting about the competition as Sasuke's fingers struggled with the buttons on Naruto's pants. His other hand clenched the hair at the nape of Naruto's neck, tugging his head backwards to give himself more access.

Naruto felt his zipper slide down, and let out a groan as Sasuke left another mark on his neck. His pants were tugged down over his hips, Sasuke hmming as he realized that his boyfriend was going commando. Naruto felt himself beginning to pant. He was going to win!

And then.

Ding dong.

"Fuck!" Both of the men screamed for different reasons. Sasuke pulled away, shocked that he had almost lost, his elbow slamming into the radio, and sending it crashing to the ground.

Ding dong.

Naruto swore, pounding his head against the wall as Sasuke stumbled away from him.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!" He yelled, moving to answer the door, trying to compose himself,

"The fuck do you want!" He exclaimed, slamming the door open.

"...Sasuke?" Green eyes widened at the others exclamation. "Uh... Should I come back later?" Sakura questioned.

"Fuck no." He said, slipping on his shoes, and shutting the door behind him, practically dragging Sakura away from his house. He had told he that he would train her a bit today.

Sasuke still couldn't believe that he was inches from losing.

Unfuckingbelievable.

000

Narutos breathing was still heavy. He still hadn't moved from leaning against the wall, eyes closed, trying to calm his racing heart. He was so close! Damn Sakura! He couldn't believe that he was so close to winning, and She had to come and ruin it all!

"God dammit!" He screamed, slamming his foot on the ground, and shedding his pants, knowing that he would need to take a freezing cold shower. His skin was still burning from where Sasuke had touched him, and he almost came just from their first kiss.

This was getting harder and harder.


	7. Heat and Kyuubi Joins the Game

Hey guys. Thanks for all the reviews, Fav's, Alerts, and hits. ;) There will be no update tommorow or Saturday, and maybe Sunday. I'm busy tommorow and Saturday, and the Redskins are playing the Bengals on sunday. ;) Go skins!

Warnings- Swearing. SasuNaru.

* * *

It was hot.

Way too hot.

Naruto groaned and rolled over. The air conditioning that Sasuke had installed throughout his entire house was broken. Yes that's right, completely broken. Now, isn't it just fitting that the day after it broke, that Mother Nature decides to make it the hottest day of the year.

Just perfect.

His sheets were hot, his skin was sticky, and he couldn't fall back asleep. He had heard the bathtub across the hall running, and then silence once more. Sasuke was probably sleeping in the tub. That snarky bastard.

Naruto _would_ do the same, excluding the fact that it was just too hot.

Half an hour later and Naruto had rolled over three times, groaned about seven, and fell off the bed twice. The doorbell rang, and five minutes later a knock came at his door, and he grunted for the other person to enter.

"Sakura wants us to meet her at the lake." Sasuke said, his head poking in the room. He didn't even be subtle, his eyes racing over Naruto's sweaty _and _naked body, almost hungrily.

"Right. Tell her that _we'll_ be there." Naruto said, narrowing his eyes at Sasuke, whose hair was still wet, and dripping down his face.

A scowl lit up his face, but the man decided it might be a good way to cool off, and nodded, shutting the door once more.

Naruto let out the breath that he had been holding. He was almost positive that Sasuke had been in the nude behind the door. He was more then glad that Sasuke hadn't entered fully, because the heat was driving him insane and he might do something that he would definitely regret later.

His eyes then narrowed suspiciously. Had Sasuke recruited Sakura? He snarled slightly, and then moved to get out of his bed, telling himself that he would have to be extra careful. Kicking through a pile of clothes on the ground he found his orange swimming trunks and tugged them on, relishing in the feel of the cold fabric against his legs.

He heard a laugh in the back of his mind, and snarled once more.

If Kyuubi didn't stop sending him pictures of his boyfriend naked, and flushed, he was going to kill himself. Just for the satisfaction of pissing off the fox.

"Great. I have to live with _two_ snarky bastards."

Another laugh was earned, and Naruto scowled.

Just wonderful.

000

The sun was bright and unrelenting, and Sakura reminded herself to apply suntan lotion again in a hour. She was tempted to ask Sasuke how he managed to not get sunburned, and then decided not too. Sasuke was scary when the heat was this unbearable.

She laid the towel on the ground, tossing her stuff onto it, and flipping her sunglasses down over her nose, feet kicking around in the lake. She had invited the others as well, and Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru appeared minutes after she did, and Ino was practically dragging Shikamaru, who was complaining the whole time.

"Forehead!" The girl called, waving one dainty hand at Sakura, who smiled in return. The insults had become cheerful nicknames for each other, and even though they argued, it luckily wasn't over Sasuke anymore. More like if Shikamaru's laziness was totally annoying or adorable, and If Lee's eyebrows were actually alive caterpillars.

"Hey Ino. I invited everyone else too, so they should be here soon." Sakura said, watching as Ino dropped Shikamaru on the ground, where the teen stayed and flopped onto his back. Chouji waved slightly at Sakura, dumping his feet into the lake, and chomping on the bag of chips he had in his hand.

Minutes later she heard a scream of happiness, and found herself being hugged from behind.

"Sakura, my beautiful flower! You are looking absolutely stunning in your bathing suit!" He screamed in her ear, and Sakura smiled slightly, pecking her boyfriend on the cheek, and scooting over on her towel to give him some room. It seemed as though he didn't need the room, because in seconds Rock Lee was in the water, splashing around and calling everyone else in.

Ino rolled her eyes, and smacked her bubble gum, taking the offered room on Sakura's towel, and applying some suntan lotion to her skin.

"Hi guys."

They almost didn't hear the greeting over Lee's yelling, but Sakura turned and smiled. Hinata had gotten over her stuttering problem, but was still pretty shy. She had grown up to be an awesome medic nin, her skills only a little bit less then Sakura's.

"Hi Hinata! Come sit down. Where's Neji and Kiba?" She questioned, frowning slightly and peering around the girl.

"Wow! Hinata you look good in that bathing suit!" Ino exclaimed happily, scooting over once more to give Hinata some room, and offering some suntan lotion to her.

"Thanks." The girl said, blushing brightly, and then smiling slightly. "Kiba was drooling when I walked out of the mansion, so Neji had to teach him a lesson." She said, and both Sakura and Ino grinned and laughed, knowing exactly what Neji was doing. The three girls applied another layer of suntan lotion before Kiba and Neji appeared. Kiba was sporting a sheepish smile and Neji was looking pleased.

"Hi guys! Are Shino and TenTen coming? They sounded busy" Sakura said, looking up at the two males. Kiba shook his head, saying something about an ANBU Mission, before he was in the water as well.

"Where's Sasuke and Naruto?" Ino questioned, frowning and looking around.

"Oh I dunno. Probably torturing each other again." Sakura said, rolling her eyes skyward, watching as Neji moved to the shade, sitting down next to the half asleep Shikamaru.

"Torturing each other?" Hinata questioned, frowning slightly as she rubbed some of the suntan lotion onto her face, lavender eyes switching to where Lee was swimming 100 laps, and Kiba was laughing at the bushy eyed male.

"Oh yeah. Haven't you heard? Naruto forced Sasuke to go to some crazy therapist, cause Sasuke wouldn't let him get a break from sex. The therapist did the most dumbass thing, and told them to have a competition to see who could last the longest with out it. They're driving me crazy. And just about everyone else they run into." Sakura explained, earning a couple of chuckles from Neji.

"I bet Naruto is going to last the longest." Ino said, smiling slightly.

"Oh I don't know. Sasuke's done some pretty wild stuff so far. I don't even like knocking on the door, because they answer it in the nude." Sakura said, earning laughter from all sides. Kiba was laughing so hard he sunk underwater, and Lee had to save him from drowning.

"The ice princess is walking around his house naked?" Kiba exclaimed, choking up water and still laughing.

"Yes. I told him to be careful, or his fangirls might go insane. They came back once they heard about the competition. One time I saw a girl standing outside the fence naked." Sakura said, grinning slightly. This earned even more laughter from them all.

"Sasuke you bastard!"

All eyes swiveled to the woods, where Naruto stumbled out, face as red as a tomato, and pulling his trunks up. Sweat was pouring down his body, and Sakura wasn't sure if it was because of the heat or because of what Sasuke had just done.

"Oh. Hehe. Hi guys." Naruto said, waving. Sasuke came out seconds later, a smirk flitting across his lips, his body glistening with it's own sweat. His smirk was wicked, and Sakura decided that the sweat wasn't because of the heat.

"Hey Naruto!" Kiba screamed, and Naruto let out a yell as he was lifted off his feet and tossed over the dog boys shoulder. In seconds both of them were dunking each other in the water. Lee seemed to get an idea, and He jumped out of the water, Neji's eyes widening as the green clad boy headed towards him.

"OH hell no." He said, moving to his feet, too slow though. Neji was tossed into the water by Lee, who was laughing joyously.

Sakura let out a screech as Lee headed towards her, and she moved away from her boyfriend, saying 'nononono' the whole time. Lee tossed her over his shoulder, and they both went tumbling into the water. Sasuke shook his head, and sat down in Neji's spot, nodding a greeting to Shikamaru, who lazily returned it.

"Hey Sas_uke_! Come in! Or are you a fraidy cat?" Naruto called, and Kiba decided to start calling Sasuke his new nickname 'Sas_uke_'.

"Hey Sas_uke_! Don't be such a baby!" Kiba screamed, the two tan boys grinning at each other. The pale boy under the tree shook his head as Lee joined in, and even Neji.

Finally the jounin stood up, and shed his shoes, the dogtag that hung around his neck jingling, as he dropped his shirt to the ground as well. He smirked slightly, and dove in, cutting under Kiba and Naruto, and then groping his boyfriend in a very inappropiate place, and Sasuke could hear the male scream, even if he was underwater.

"Sasuke-teme! I'm gonna kick your ass!" Naruto screamed, and dived at the pale twenty year old as he resurfaced.

000

They were all heading home now. Sasuke was hella tired, thanks to all the wrestling he, Kiba, Lee, Naruto, and Neji had done. With heavy eyelids, and an even heavier libido, Sasuke cut through the woods, the heat still overwhelming, but a little cooler now that the sun was retreating.

Naruto was making loud and obnoxious noises behind him at Kiba, who was walking with Hinata and Neji, since they all lived in about the same direction.

Sasuke frowned. He needed to think of something to get back at Naruto with. Something that would definitely make the other go wild.

And then he grinned wickedly. Maybe it was time to bring Kyuubi's dominance into the competition.

000

Naruto got home, and ran the tub. He was going to take a long cold bath, just to shrivel up anything left of his libido, and to cool off. Sasuke had disappeared into his room, and Naruto prayed that he wouldn't appear until tomorrow.

The wrestling in the lake had almost been too much for Naruto. Hell just seeing Sasuke's bare chest had almost been too much for him. This was so tiring.

He had put one foot into the tub when the door opened behind him. His head whipped around, and he felt Kyuubi growl inside of him.

"Fuck."


	8. Kyuubi's Conditions

Eh. Hi guys. So sorry for not updating sooner, But the ending of August is always really busy for me. I had it all written down in one of my notebooks, so I really just had to type it up. : So here it is. Thanks for all the hits, reviews, favs, alerts, and anything else. You all inspire me to keep going:)

Warnings- Swearing! KyuSasu ;)

000

Sasuke watched as Naruto struggled with Kyuubi. Black eyes narrowed when the head shaking and growling stopped, and the currently purple eyes closed. He prayed that when they opened they would be the color he was hoping for.

Sasuke shifted and the chain that was attached to the leather collar around his neck, jingled. The tight leather pants that were practically glued onto his legs squeaked, and the Uchiha found himself wondering how the hell Itachi was able to fit into the pants, much less fight in them.They contrasted greatly with his pale skin, all of the previous markings that Naruto had left on his skin, gone. He stood there shirtless, and his feet bare, hands that were covered in fingerless gloves holding the chain, otherwise considered a leash.

Sasuke knew what Kyuubi wanted having had a few sexual encounters with the fox before. Naruto was always reluctant to let him out, because he and Sasuke usually beat the shit out of each other, for the neverending battle for dominance. Sasuke usually turned out the loser, bruised and beaten, but also sexually satisfied for the first hour of the morning. And then he was groping Naruto again. The blonde haired jounin told him once that Kyuubi isn't as annoying after their escapades.

Sasuke hoped that Kyuubi would realize the consequences if Sasuke lost this competition. That would mean not as much sex for both of them, and Sasuke had an inkling that Kyuubi had an even bigger libido then him. And that's just plain scary.

The pale Jounin snapped to attention as a deep throaty laugh interrupted his thoughts. Black eyes met red, and matching smirks adorned their lips.

"Long time no see, Kyuubi." He said, hooking his thumbs in the too tight leather pants. "I need your cooperation." He added, carefully avoiding the word help. He noticed the way that the red eyes roamed his body, and his smirk widened. He watched the demon fox carefully, hoping that the other would agree. And then knowing that he would.

"I know." Kyuubi said, locking eyes with the Uchiha once more. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, seconds later finding himself shoved against the wall. His head snapped back from the force, and banged against the light blue wall. The pain was forgotten almost immediately, Sasuke's mind more focused on how Kyuubi's mouth was attached to his neck, and how uncomfortably tight his already tight pants were becoming.

Sasuke bucked against the fox, to see if the other would let him take over. No such luck, and the Fox bit him sharply, just to reprimand him for trying. Sasuke's breaths were soon coming in gasps, and he was extremely aware of the fingers that weren't his, hooked in his waistband. The room felt many degrees warmer and the Jounin had small beads of sweat forming on his temple, and the other traced his ear with his tongue.

"I'll help you, but on one condition." Kyuubi muttered into his ear, lips curling when Sasuke shivered. The pale man had a horrible feeling about this, his thoughts were completely muddled though, and Kyuubi was impatient, nipping at his earlobe.

"Fine." The fox wouldn't do anything to make him lose, so he might as well agree.

Kyuubi chuckled darkly, and Sasuke frowned, before groaning and arching his back as the fox demon currently taking residence in his boyfriends body raked his nails down Sasukes chest.

"Good. Now when Naruto asks for top, you have to agree every once in a while. I'm fucking tired of him complaining about having a sore ass." Kyuubi said, red eyes studying the flushed Uchiha, whose eyes darkened. He couldn't tell if it was in anger or lust.

Sasuke scowled darkly at the other, but agreed, knowing thathe had to anyway. The fox could easily make him lose right here and right now.

Kyuubi smirked. "Perfect. This is our dirty little secret, right Sas_uke_?" Sasuke growled, shoving the other away. The tan body moved away from him, and settled on the bed with one more canine grin, the broad shoulders slumped and the eyes closed.

The aroused man took his leave, not exactly wanting to have to deal with Naruto at the moment. It was when Sasuke was halfway undressed when he realized that he hadn't asked what the fox would do.

"Shit." He muttered, but he figured he would find out soon enough.


	9. Foxdance

100 FUCKING REVIEWS! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCHHHHH! YOU ALL ROCK MY FUCKING SOCKS, YEAH!

PS: Thanks to xXHersheyKissessXx For the Fox/dance thing idea. THANK YOU SO MUCH! I ran outta ideas.

Yeah yeah, I skimped out on the last chapter. Hah, forgive meee. I'm updating again, kay! And I couldn't find a good song for Naru to dance to, so you have to use your imaginations. C'mon it's not that hard!

PSS! Next chapter might actually be the LAST chapter. I have more ideas though, so this isn't the last of me. If the next one isn't, the one after will definitly be.

OH! I CAN STILL USE SOME IDEAS! IF YOU WANNA KEEP THE STORY GOING FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER, GIMME SOME ;P

Warnings- Slash. Duh. Swearing. -cough- Even though I already swore up there. Uhhh I can't remember if theres anything else. Hell. If you're already on this chapter, then fuck you aren't scare of anything!

000

Naruto awoke the next morning completely suspicious of Kyuubi. The fox hadn't slept at all last night, and Naruto knew this because the demon was busy sending him completely inappropriate pictures of Sasuke. And the two had definitely talked last night, even if Kyuubi blocked the conversation from him.

The sleepy man gathered up his stained sheets, and sighed, knowing that if he was getting off during his dreams, _someone_ had to win this competion soon. He moved into the hallway, only too see Sasuke carrying his own sheets. Naruto snickered slightly, and the two trudged down the stairs together. Sasuke was walking in front of Naruto, and he noticed how tense the others shoulders were, and how his hair was a mess, which it never was. He frowned as he spotted a mark on the others neck, and his eyes narrowed even further. The two had done something last night.

Naruto sighed, and the two both dropped their laundry into the machine, Naruto moving to go back up the stairs, leaving Sasuke to start the machine. Another impromptu image appeared in his mind, and he scowled, threatening to chop off Kyuubi's nuts. That should silence the fox for a while, and when he didn't hear any dark chuckles, he figured it worked.

Time to shower.

000

"Oi! Naruto!" Sasuke called up the stairs. When he didn't receive an answer, the ever impatient Uchiha stalked up the stairs, covering the mouthpiece on the phone he held in his hand.

Listening intently, he entered the bathroom, ignoring the deafening noise of Naruto singing.

"Oi, dobe. Ino is having a costume party tomorrow night. She wants to know if you want to go" He practically yelled, smirking at the way the other cut of his singing abruptly, with a girlish scream.

"TEME! DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!" Naruto screeched, and the curtain to the shower was yanked open, and Sasuke averted his eyes, not exactly wanting to take his own shower. The tan blond reached for the phone, and the Uchiha handed it over. When Sasuke didn't leave the room, Naruto scowled. "Hey bastard! Leave already, or are you ready to lose?" The Jounin said, loving the way that Sasuke scowled darkly, and scoffed. Blue eyes watched as the Uchiha left, and then he held the phone to his ear.

"Hey Ino. Yeah we'll both be coming. Hell I don't care if I gotta drag him there. Huh? Nawww, I got a plan." The blonde smirked deviously.

"Of course I'll win. I wouldn't let the Uchiha win, his fucking ego would kill us."

000

"Sasuke. We are both going to the costume party, and we are both dressing up. Got it?" Naruto said, popping some toast in his mouth. There was a snarling noise from behind him.

"When did I hire you to make my decisions?"

Naruto turned to face the Uchiha, raising an eyebrow as he watched Sasuke stretch. The other was reaching for his toes, and grabbing them, pulling them into the air. Naruto heard a few joints crack, and found himself wondering how flexible the Uchiha was. It looked as though the pale man was much more flexible then him.

"You didn't. But I decided, and what I say goes." Naruto said, trying to figure out how the ever proud Uchiha would react to this. He watched the others back stiffen, and then relax.

Sasuke shifted into another position, spreading his legs apart, and stretching his fingers to his to his toes once more.

"I never agreed to that either." Sasuke said, his voice slightly muffled as his face was buried in the ground.

"You didn't have to. I agreed for you" Naruto called, smiling slightly, and finishing off his toast, gulping down his orange juice. "So you're coming. What are you doing today?" He asked, trying to figure out when he and the Uchiha had become comfortable again. Well comfortable enough to not get erections when the other walked into the room. Probably because the Kyuubi had stopped sending images to him.

"Training with Kakashi. Iruka's mad at him again, so we've both got a lot of pent up energy." Sasuke answered, and then stood, pulling his shirt over his head, and shaking out the wrinkles.

"Kay." Naruto said, and watched the Uchiha leave. He grinned wickedly. Sasuke hadn't said he wasn't going to the party, so hopefully he was coming. Naruto have the perfect plan, and he had a nagging suspicion that it would work.

Well, atleast he hoped it would work.

000

Sasuke dragged himself out of the shower the next night. Yes he would go to the party, and not because Naruto told him to. Right. He was exhausted so he told himself he would leave early. Kakashi had been partically frustrating today because Iruka seemed to get the same idea as Naruto. Kakashi had argued back saying if they didn't have boyfriends then who the hell would they molest? Iruka had screamed that Kakashi had to give him a break once in a while, and had kicked the sharingan user out of his house.

That had happened last night, and since then more then a couple arguments had occurred. Sasuke had never ever seen the training grounds that full. He didn't even know half of the people there. He did see Genma though, and figured Raidou had finally gotten tired of his bullshit. He actually felt good about that, even if Genma was running around and practically humping everyone. Including Sasuke, who had slammed his fist down on the others head and threatened to cut his balls off and shove them down his throat. The perverted man had avoided him after that, that's for sure. Gai had been there too, though Sasuke couldn't think of anyone who would want to date the elder man, and figured he was just there to scream about the Konoha couples falling apart.

Or some shit like that.

Anyway, Kakashi was back in his apartment again. It seemed as though Iruka had a pretty starving libido himself. Just about everyone hated Sasuke and Naruto at the moment.

And Sasuke couldn't find the heart to fucking care. Except for the fact that he was dodging Jutsus and Kunai's all day long.

With a large sigh, he combed his hair into it's usual style, tended to a couple of cuts littering his arms and legs, and then pulled on his costume.

The male avoided the main roads, because since the competition, his fangirls had gone raving mad, and had started following him around like he was their god. Well. He was. But anyways, it was scary because most of them had taken to streaking in front of his house.

Yes. You read that correctly. STREAKING!

So instead he kept to the roofs, and was soon dropping down in front of Ino's door. He didn't bother to knock, instead walking in, immediately confronted with the smell of alcohol, and food, and the sound of pounding music. Top of Form 1

He kicked the door shut behind him, and went to find the blonde haired girl, knowing he would have to say hi to her before she told Naruto that he hadn't come.

"Sasuke!" Well. It seemed as though she found him. She bounded over towards the jounin, and smiled widely at him. "You came! What are you?" She questioned raising her eyebrows. She herself was dressed as Ninja Barbie, one of the dolls that most of the little ninja girls played with. She wore a pair of high cut pink shorts, and a squeezing tight pink corset with white strings keeping it together. Her kunai was attached to a holster on her leg, and Sasuke had a double take when he realized that the metal knives were pink. What. The. Fuck.

"A Jounin." Was Sasukes simple answer, and Ino rolled her eyes

"I should've expected it." She said, eyeing the others Jounin uniform, which was still dirty from his mission he had earlier today. "Anyways, help yourself to the food!" She exclaimed, and bounded away before Sasuke could even ask her where the hell Naruto was.

000

Naruto smirked as he applied the eyeliner to his eyes, Sakura and Ino giggling evilly behind him.

"You're definitely gonna get him with this one Naru! You look positively drop dead." Ino said, beaming at him. Naruto grinned back, setting the pencil down on the sink, and stepping back eyeing himself in the mirror.

"I agree with Ino. If I wasn't in love with Lee, I would so do you right now." Sakura said. Naruto figured it was okay for them to say that since he was gay, and had a boyfriend. He was pretty sure Lee and Shikamaru wouldn't mind too much. Shikamaru was way to fucking lazy, and Lee was just... Lee.

He shook his hips, and chuckled darkly. "C'mon lets go get 'em!" Naruto said, clapping his hands together, and leaving the bathroom with a sinister look on his face.

Dismissing the whole Uchiha Massacre, Sasuke was in for the surprise of his life.

000

Sasuke scowled darkly, as the spotlights swung around, and flickered. He already had a headache, and the pounding music wasn't helping. He was almost regretting showing up, though seeing Neji in drag definitely was a highlight of his day. It seemed as though Tenten was scary as hell.

The lights flickered once more, and then completely shut off, and Sasuke's eyebrows drew together. The dancing didn't stop though, most of the people in the room being Ninja's had heightened senses when they couldn't see.

"What the flying fuck is going on?" Kiba's voice screamed over the music, and laughter echoed through the room.

Sasuke scowled even more, and prepared to leave when the song changed completely, and the spotlight focused on the stage.

"What the fuck?" This time the cuss word came out of Sasuke's mouth, as he turned fully to face the makeshift stage made out of a couple of tables. Naruto stood on them, shirtless, and fox ears poking out of his hair. The whisker marks on his face were darker, and his eyes were a slight purple, and Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Damn Kyuubi! He wore a pair of leather jeans, much like the ones he wore during the Sexy Back episode. A red tail poked out from the back, and Sasuke swallowed, ignoring the way that Kiba let out a wolf whistle.

He glanced towards the exit, and glared at Ino who was smiling sweetly at him, but completely guarding the door. She mouthed 'Enjoy Yourself' and then the music started. Naruto sought him out in the crowd, and then a fox-like grin appeared on his face. Sasuke muttered a 'fuck' under his breath, knowing that his boyfriend was bold enough to do anything in front of a crowd. This was going to give him some trouble, especially since his eyes were glued to Naruto's dancing form, and his body wouldn't budge.

God fucking dammit. Sasuke watched as Naruto once again coyly grinned at him, and shook his hips, the tail wagging from side to side. Sasuke felt the room become more heated, and once again glanced towards the door, where Ino was watching him with a smirk. Sasuke could hear the little voices in his head chanting for him to go up on stage and join his boyfriend, but he shook his head. One minute more, and Sasuke realized that he was slowly inching towards Naruto. Fuck!

The Uchiha searched for an escape, spotting the nearby open window, and darting through it, landing on the roof across from the house, and heading home to take a much needed freezing cold shower.

Inside Naruto stopped dancing, and just about everyone chuckled evilly.

"Fuck! You go Naruto!" Kiba exclaimed, half drunk and leaning on Hinata.

Naruto just grinned wickedly, and jumped off the stage, moving to go dance with his friends.

000

Two hours, four shots, 3 beers, and strip poker later, Naruto stumbled into the Uchiha mansion, tripping over Sasuke's shoes. He discarded his own, and made his way up the stairs. He had just reached the landing, when he found himself slammed against the wall, very familiar black eyes peering at him.

"Heylo Sasuke" Naruto slurred.

"I know how to win." Sasuke announced, and in the few seconds it took for Naruto's drunken foggy mind to process those words, Sasuke was gone.

Bottom of Form 1


	10. I know how to win

Yo. ;) I'm updating foolz. lmao, No don't kill me. Uh yeah, _next_ chapter will be the last! So... enjoy, yeah.

Warnings- ;) Yaoiyaoiyaoi! SasuNaru, and just a tint of KakaIru so yeah. and Swearing.

000

"Aww Fuck" Naruto said, managing to not slur his words. Kyuubi chuckled darkly in the back of his mind, and Naruto swore again. He stumbled forward, reaching for the wall, so he could lead himself to Sasuke's bedroom, intent on finding out what the hell Sasuke had been talking about.

He pushed the bedroom door open, bleary eyes searching for Sasuke's form, and settling on a lump under the bedcovers. He didn't bother with shutting the door, instead moving forwards, happy that they had finally gotten the air conditioner fixed. He climbed onto the end of Sasuke's bed, crawling forward on his hands and knees.

As soon as the bed decreased, Sasuke sat up, bumping foreheads with Naruto.

"Fuck!" They both exclaimed, hands reaching up to slap onto the affected part of their skulls.

"The _fuck_ are you doing, Naruto?" Sasuke exclaimed when the pain subsided, eyes blinking fiercly in the dark as Naruto moved forward. The Uchiha scooted back, until his back was against the headboard, and Naruto was inches from his face.

"What do you mean, you know how to win?" Naruto whispered, eyes locked on the others, even as Sasuke raised an eyebrow in question.

"Because I do?" He answered, sleep plaguing his answers. Naruto scowled, blue eyes watching Sasuke's dark ones. He frowne,d and leaned forward, capturing Sasuke's lips in a heated kiss. He didn't wait for Sasuke to admit him permission to enter his mouth, instead just pushing his tongue in, Sasuke battling for dominance. The bet completely left both of their minds, as Naruto shed Sasuke's shirt, breaking the kiss just long enough to throw it over the others head. It landed somewhere in the room, and Naruto didn't care, as he attached his lips to Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke let out a breathy moan, fingers reaching to tangle theirselves in Naruto's hair as the tan man bit down on his collarbone. Naruto's lips trailed down Sasuke's chest, blue eyes focused on Sasuke's face, watching every reaction and committing it to his memory. Sasuke's cheeks were pink and flushed, and his lips were a bit swollen from the earlier kiss. Naruto grinned wickedly, as he tugged down the waistband of Sasuke's boxers.

Sasuke felt a dart of panic attack him as his boxers were tugged down, and he quickly reached down to shove Naruto off of him, also causing the shorter male to fall off the bed. Naruto stared up at him confused, even as Sasuke pulled his boxers up.

And then he smiled. "I know how to win!" He sung out, darting from the room before Sasuke had half a mind to throw the kunai knife resting on his nightstand at him.

"Oh shit." Sasuke murmured, burying his head in his hands.

000

Naruto was in a incredible mood the next day. He knew how to win! But sadly, so did Sasuke, so Naruto would have to win before him!

The Kyuubi container raced to Ichiraku's, deciding that it was time for him to treat himself to some Ramen. He smiled happily at anyone who passed, and earned his fair share of glares from the male population, who were missing their female... and male companions. Naruto just shrugged his shoulders, ordering a couple of bowls as he sat down.

"Hi Naruto!"

Naruto turned to catch a flash of pink, before Sakura was sitting down next to him, and ordering her own bowl.

"Hi Sakura!" He exclaimed happily, reaching for his first bowl of ramen.

"What did you get laid or something? Or wait, did you lay Sasuke?" She said, suspiciously staring at him with her eyes narrowed.

"No. But I know how to win!" Naruto exclaimed around a mouthful of ramen, causing Sakura to wipe several noodles off her face. She peered at the ecstatic face of Naruto, and shook her head.

"How so?" She questioned, taking a delicate bite of her ramen, watching as Naruto devoured bowl after bowl. Naruto said something, and Sakura had to remove more noodles from her hair. She waited until he swallowed to ask again.

"It's a secret. Last night, I figured it out, because when I came home Sasuke told me that he knew how." Naruto said, slurping up the last of the noodles, and wiping his face on his sleeve. Sakura quirked an eyebrow. For a moment earlier, she had thought that one of them had finished the bet, just because almost everyone knew how the two were after sex. Well everyone in the village had probably seen the men having sex actually. Sasuke didn't exactly care what people saw, and he had Naruto wrapped around his finger. (A/N- I COULDN'T HELP IT :D)

Sakura grinned at the pun, as she finished off her noodles.

"Lemme just warn you guys to not come over tonight." Naruto said, paying for both him and Sakura, before darting off, Sakura shaking her head at the other.

'Well this is pretty interesting...' She thought to herself, leaving the ramen booth as well.

000

Sasuke was hot and sweaty, and he blamed it all on Naruto. He removed his shirt, and then his shoes, setting them off to the side, and glancing around, praying that his fanclub wasn't anywhere near. With sweat dripping down his face, he slammed into Kakashi, sending the elder backwards, before the clone disappeared in a poof, and Sasuke leapt into the air. He watched as several shuriken buried themselves in the ground where he had been standing seconds earlier. The seals were formed, and Sasuke sent a fireball spinning to where the weapons had flew from, and jumped back once more, even more sweat beads forming on his body.

Kakashi appeared next to him, and Sasuke swung his foot up to block the kick that his elder threw at him, both of them sliding backwards from the impact.

"You're a little distracted today, Sasu-kun" Kakashi taunted, earning a grunt in response as Sasuke dived to avoid three Kunai heading his way. He rolled in the dirt, and threw four back. "How's the bet going?" Kakashi added, flitting away from the weapons, as Sasuke slid to his feet, before the clone of him disappeared, and Kakashi felt cold metal against his neck.

"Who's distracted?" Sasuke said, before pocketing the kunai, the two going around and gathering their weapons. "Fucked up. I know how to win, and now, so does Naruto." He said, sliding up the bottom of his shorts, and sliding four kunai into their holster.

"Really?" Kakashi said, one eye glancing up to eye his former student.

"Really." Sasuke said, scowling darkly, as he wiped up most of the sweat on his body with his shirt, and slipped on his shoes. He didn't bother putting the shirt back on, now that it was sopping wet with sweat. "I'll still win though." Sasuke added, a bit cockily. He waved to Kakashi, and the silverhaired jounin waved back, watching as the slim figure left the training grounds.

'He better win, or I owe Iruka three sex-free nights.' He thought, shaking his head as he gathered the rest of his knives.


	11. God Damn Fox

Kay guys. This is NOT the last chapter. I'm going to be writing an epilogue ) Thanks SO much for reviewing, reading, and just plain looking. It means a lot to me, and I'm so happy that I actually finished a story :) Thanks for sticking with me, as well, because you all definitly rock my socks. I had the ending stuck in my head for a while, I just couldn't think of a way to get to it, so hopefully this is satisfying.

Warnings- SasuNaru, NaruSasu, and cussing!

* * *

Sasuke shot up in bed, his fingers immediately reaching for his heart, and clutching the thin t-shirt he had over it. His eyes searched the still dark bedroom for any figments from his nightmare, and he let out a breath when he didn't find anything. He wiped sweat from his head, and glanced out his window, gauging the time to be almost 5 in the morning. With a heaving sigh he climbed out of bed, and entered the bathroom.

What had gotten Sasuke up so quick? A nightmare, what type of nightmare? One that involves Naruto winning the bet, and then deriving him from sexual activities for so long, that he had actually started thinking about going to Neji for sexual releases.

Just thinking about it sent shivers up Sasuke's back, and he splashed his face with cold water from the sink. He had to win, because if he didn't, Neji might become a very happy ninja soon.

"I'm going to throw up." Sasuke muttered, shutting off the sink, and dry gagging as he continued to think about the dream. He shook his head viciously, and left the room to go into one of the bathrooms down the hall. His shower was still justsued to go 'oh yeah, turn me on Sasuke' every time he turned the knob.

He scowled at Naruto's door, and then recalled that Naruto had been drunk the other night. A wicked smirk wormed it's way onto his face, and he proceeded to bang around as he made his way down the hallway, slamming the bathroom door behind him, and listening for the telltale groan that would come from his lovers room.

"Unghhh damn Sasuke."

Sasuke grinned wickedly once more, before turning on the shower, and proceeding to erase any of the sweat from the dream.

000

Naruto was struggling. He was so comfortable under the heavy comforter, a pillow over his head, because Sasuke still continued to make as much noise as possible. The problem was that he had to pee. He had to pee really badly. That would involve him getting up, being assaulted by the sun, and most likely smells of breakfast. Or lunch. And then he would have to deal with stumbling to the bathroom, even if it was five feet away. During this whole time he would also have to avoid making noise, because he had the worse headache ever.

"G'd damn, this is all that bastards fault." He said into the pillow, before pulling it off of his head, holding his breath and struggling to untangle himself from the covers.

"Fuck!"

Thump. Crash.

"FUCK!"

000

Sasuke's eye twitched. First he hears a fuck. Then he hears a thump and a crash, and another fuck.

What the fuck is going on?

The Uchiha made his way up the stairs, slamming open Naruto's door, and eyeing the lump on the floor.

"The hell are you doing?" He questioned, his eyebrow quirking.

"Fuck you." The response was muffled, and Sasuke smirked and leaned against the doorjamb.

Naruto was tangled. The damned blanket had wound itself around him, and he had fallen out of the bed. If that wasn't bad enough, his hand had hit the nightstand, which had sent the lamp flying onto the wooden floors, and then Naruto had sliced his hand on one of the pieces of glass. So now he was leaking blood, his head was _killing_ him, and Kyuubi was laughing at him.

Damned fox.

Sasuke caught sight of some of the blood, and he sighed, knowing that Kyuubi would heal it. He still went to get some antiseptic cream, and a bandage.

"Untangle yourself, dobe." Sasuke said, grabbing the necessities and going back into the room, where Naruto had managed to sit up. Sasuke crouched in front of him, yanked Naruto's hand forward, and wiped the blood on a towel. Naruto scowled at him, but let the other do so, because he would do it anyway. It was better to not waste your energy on something that won't happen.

Sasuke applied the cream, and wrapped the cut up, dropping the trash into the can under the nightstand. He used the towel to pick up any pieces of glass, and dropped them in as well. Naruto sighed, and kicked the blankets off, as Sasuke entered the bathroom again. He came out with a cup of water and some Advil, handing them to Naruto.

He muttered another 'dobe' before leaving the room.

Naruto growled, and told Kyuubi to shut up, because he was _still_ laughing.

"It's not that funny, dammit!"

000

Sasuke frowned as he removed more flower smelling pink letters from his mailbox. He didn't even bother searching through them, tossing the pink letters into garbage can, and searching for his bills. He set them on wooden stand near the door, and reentered the house, kicking it shut behind him.

Naruto stumbled down the stairs, peering at Sasuke suspiciously, before going to get his breakfast, and then stopping, because his stomach rolled at the thought.

Sasuke ran straight into Naruto's back, and they both went toppling down to the floor, Sasuke instinctively flipped them over, and immediately regretted it when he slammed into the floor, Naruto landing on him half a second later. He groaned, and felt all the air leave his lungs, his eyes dazed.

"Uh. Sasuke?" Naruto rolled over on the Uchiha, peering down at his face, and raising an eyebrow at Sasuke, who was staring at the ceiling. "Sasukeee" Naruto called. The Uchiha's features didn't move, and Naruto leaned forward, grinning wickedly, before pressing his lips against Sasuke's, shoving his tongue in his mouth.

Sasuke jolted, and had to decide whether to groan or shove Naruto off him. He did neither, instead tangling his fingers in Naruto's hair and pulling him closer, his already heaving lungs, burning for air. He felt Naruto smile into the kiss, withdrawing a trail of spit in between their lips, ignoring it and nipping at Sasuke's jaw. Sasuke arched as Naruto ripped off his shirt, and threw it somewhere, both of them not exactly caring at the moment.

Naruto felt his heart speed up as he lowered himself down the other's body, leaving a trail of marks down his chest, and tugging at Sasuke's boxers with his teeth.

'I'm about to win! I'm abou-'

"Hey Narut- Ugh, Man. I could've lived my whole life without seeing that."

Naruto let out a screech, which sent Kiba into hysterics. Sasuke scowled, and shoved Naruto off of him, moving back up the stairs, because he was in need of a shower. A cold shower, and a speech that would tell him to _not_ lose this bet.

Damn Naruto.

000

"So! Kiba, my man. What do you want?" Naruto said, kicking the shreds of Sasuke's shirt behind him.

Kiba blinked and stared at him. "Nothing, just stopping by. Well, actually, I wondered how the bet was going, but y'know… I don't really need to know." He said, shaking his head at the wide grin that Naruto developed. "Perv." He added, shaking his head, and moving to leave the house.

"Hold on dog boy! How about we go training? I got a lot of pent up energy, and whooping your butt would take off _some_ of my energy." Naruto boasted, and Kiba grinned.

"Race ya!" He exclaimed, and took off, Naruto struggling to slip on his sandals before following after him, their joyous whoops even heard by Sasuke, who was still in the shower.

000

Sasuke growled, low and deep in his throat, as he slammed his fist into the tree, felt the skin on his knuckles crack. The fist slammed into the bark once more, and blood came pouring out of the cuts, the bark splintering with the force of the hit. The tree creaked, and his foot replaced his hand, slamming into the hard wood, and then watching as it cracked. He reached forward, and slammed his foot against it once more, watching as the tree finally broke from his abuse, the trunk slamming backwards into three others.

The Uchiha, rubbed his cracked knuckles against his jeans, and scowled in irritation. He heard a shifting behind him, and flipped quickly out of the way, his hand landing on the ground as he avoided the kunai knife.

"Hi Sasuke!"

He glanced over to Naruto, who was grinning at him, three shuriken in between his fingers. Sasuke frowned, and shifted, his eyes shifting from black to red, in less then a couple of seconds. Naruto's smile disappeared, and he shifted into a fighting stance.

Silence covered the Uchiha training grounds. Naruto then smiled, and then darted forward, Sasuke already flying into the air, kunai knives spinning from his fingers, and embedding in the ground right in front of the Uzumaki, who launched himself backwards to avoid the sharp knives. He formed several hand motions, and three clones appeared, all four of them pushing off the ground towards Sasuke, who let out a strangled scream, before he plummeted towards the ground, Naruto landing, and looking around for the _real_ Sasuke, as the clone disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Naruto let out a yell, as he was tackled from behind, three kunai destroying the others, both of the boys rolling in the dirt, as they tried to get the upper hand. And then suddenly Sasuke had Naruto pinned to the ground, and he was viciously kissing him. Naruto reached up, and punched him, and then flipped them over, biting down on Sasuke's lip, and drawing blood. Sasuke growled throatily, and flipped them over, with a sharp kick to Naruto's gut.

He was ripping off the others shirt, biting at his collarbone, and drawing blood, lapping up the red liquid, causing Naruto to arch his back and groan, even as Sasuke lowered himself down his tan body, his teeth leaving marks everywhere. He was pulling at Naruto's shorts, and then reaching into his holster, ripping them open with the knife, and then tossing it aside. His tongue tickled at Naruto's inner thigh , causing Naruto the writhe under him, and let out another moan, large hands reaching down to guide Sasuke back up to his mouth, where he attacked the bruised lips once more. Sasuke growled, and snapped away his hands, reaching down, and pulling off Naruto's boxers, who let out a strangled yelp as the cold air hit his manhood.

A smirk lit up Sasuke's face, and he moved down Naruto's body, blowing softly on Naruto's sensitive parts, causing the shorter man to groan in anticipation. Sasuke's hand slithered down Naruto's body, and glided just above Naruto's erection, causing the boy under him to whimper. Sasuke smirked, and was just about to grab the appendage, before Naruto pulled them both up, flipping them over, and then grinding his hips into Sasuke's. Sasuke let out a strangled moan, tossing his head back, Naruto groaned and bucked

Then they were both alert, as they were suddenly sitting in an office. His Sharingan was spinning wildly, and he could feel Naruto panting next to him. He glanced around, recognizing it as the therapists office.

"What the- AUGH!" Naruto screeched, and shivered as ice cold water was poured over his clothed body. Somehow his clothing had come back on, and he heard another strangled high pitch scream. He glanced over at Sasuke, who looked like a drowned rat.

"I'm going to fucking kill you." The Uchiha said, Sharingan still wheeling, as he reached forward. He let out a squeak, no no, Uchiha's didn't squeak. Another cold bucket of water was poured on their heads, and Sasuke was up, and over the therapists in seconds, her throat held in his hands, as he slammed her against the wall.

"Do it again. I dare you." He said, and his voice was as cold as the water, and the female was shaking in fear.

"'Kay, I think that's enough…" She squeaked, and Sasuke dropped her to the ground, stalking back to the chair, and sitting down.

"What the hell do you want?" He asked, crossing his arms over his wet chest, and peering at her in between his hair.

She giggled nervously. "Well, I had a jutsu on you guys, right? Well once one of you get sexual attention, then you are teleported here. Got it? The water was just there to… calm you down." She said, smiling.

"And? Who won?" Naruto said, eyeing her nervously, his hands clasped in front of him, as he heard Kyuubi's dark chuckles in the back of his mind.

"Well…" She said, eyeing Sasuke and Naruto with brown eyes.

Sasuke growled, and slammed his fist on the desk, causing her to squeak.

"You both tied! So technically, neither of you get what you want, and you have to figure it out yourselves!" She exclaimed, watching as Naruto's face paled, and Sasuke grinned wickedly.

"On that case. Leave." He ordered, standing up, and glancing at the therapist.

"Wh-What! This is my office! You leave!" The therapist yelled, standing up as well.

"Now. Five seconds." Sasuke said, turning the still red glare to her.

"Wha-What?"

"Four."

"Wait! You can't kick me out of my own office!"

"Three."

"Stop! This is _my_ office!"

"Two." She exclaimed, hurrying from the room, and shutting the door behind her.

"Narutoo" Sasuke drawled out, watching as the teen stood up, and smiled at him. "What're you smiling about?" Sasuke asked, confused. He couldn't be _that_ much of a dobe, could he?

"Kyuubi told me about the agreement you had with him, Sas_uke_" Naruto said, his grin becoming wicked, as Sasuke stepped back.

"Shit." He said, and then found himself pinned against the wall.

'_God damn conniving fucking asshole fox_.'


	12. Bend Over This Table Please

**Hi. Sorry for the wait guys, Here's the last smutty chapter. This whole chapter was typed with handcuffs around my wrist; it's pretty hard to type with handcuffs around your wrists, but I had to bring out my kinky side!**

**…**

**Riiight.**

**Oh, and just so you know, this was my SECOND time writing a lemon.**

**So refrain from telling me that it sucks.**

**Please? ;)**

**Oh and another thing, THIS IS THE FIRST TIME EVER I'VE EVER FINISHED A STORY!**

**I'M SO PROUD!**

**…**

**And another thing, I'M SIXTEEN! WOOT!**

**Just because it's the last chapter, doesn't mean you're off the hook with reviewing. GET TO IT! ;P**

**Wow. I just realized how many holes there are in my story. Hah, oh well. I'll fix it some other time.**

**Warnings- Swearing, MAJOR YAOI, Lime? Or is it lemon? Whatever. Sex (Let's talk about Sex baby! Sorry, I could refrain…) KakaIru, IruKaka, NaruSasu, SasuNaru.**

**000**

Naruto smiled slightly, and Sasuke could see red rimming his blue eyes. Going without sex for what, two weeks, could probably bring out Kyuubi.

"I didn't agree to the first ti-" Sasuke choked on his words, his head reflexively jerking backwards, and his hips thrusting forwards. '_God damn bastard!_' Sasuke thought, as Naruto's hand easily unzipped his pants, shoving his hand in between the clothing in skin.

"Wait a mi-ahh-nute! I'm not going to- oh god- let you fuck me into the fucking wall!" Sasuke exclaimed, cries of ecstasy falling from his lips as Naruto _attempted_ to distract the sexual deprived, but stubborn, Uchiha.

"Oh, Sas_uke_ dear…, you have no say in this…" Naruto said, with a wild smirk, fingers tantalizingly jerking the paler male off. Sasuke panted loudly, tossing his head backwards, trying to keep his mind from getting distracted.

This turned out horribly hard, as Naruto swooped down, roughly capturing his lips in a kiss; one that caused Sasuke to let out a low groan, sweat beading at his temple and pooling around his collarbone. He was panting heavily, his mind now blank as Naruto grasped the top of the shirt Sasuke wore- Sasuke's thoughts wondering to _where_ Naruto's shirt had come from, because he faintly remember ripping it off at the training grounds- and ripped it cleanly off the pale body, breaking the kiss to instead suck, lick, and nibble at Sasuke's collarbone, watching with satisfaction as the blood rose and left a large mark there.

Sasuke's thoughts were no longer even coherent; Naruto's hips rolling into his, a low and throaty moan coming from Sasuke's mouth as his eyes fluttered shut.

What did he need to do again? He needed to… let Naruto bend him over the ta- No! He needed- oh god- to let Naruto gain complete control of him- No no!

"Goddd" Sasuke moaned, mouth falling open in ecstasy as Naruto rid him of his pants, and then his boxers.

Naruto smirked slightly. "Why, Sasuke, I didn't think you thought of me so highly."

**000**

"SAKURA!"

The pink haired female jumped several feet in the air, letting out a loud screech, and dropping the water bottle she carried. She whirled around, ready to pound _whoever_ had interrupted her, when she saw a flash of blonde hair.

"Whatsup Ino?" Sakura said, bending over and picking up the water bottle, wiping sweat from her forehead, and glancing up at the glaring sun.

"Oh my god!" The blonde finally reached her friend, and leaned on her as she tried to catch her breath. "You _won't_ believe it!" Ino exclaimed.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Ino, what is it?"

"The b-bet!"

Sakura's attention was fully on Ino now. "_What_?" She exclaimed sharply, reaching up and shaking Ino, as though the information would shoot out of her.

"Sasuke and Naruto! At- At the therapist office! Security cameras!" Ino said, and Sakura's eyes went wide.

"No fucking way!" She exclaimed, and dropped the forgotten water bottle on the ground.

Ino let out another pant, and quickly followed after her running friend.

Who would pass up the opportunity to see two of the hottest males getting at it, after more then a week of no sex?

**000**

Those words spurred Sasuke forward and Naruto backwards, as Sasuke stepped. Soon Naruto's legs were pushed against the desk, and Sasuke was ripping off the blonde's shirt.

"If you want it, Naru-chan, you have to work for it." Sasuke murmured, smirking as his hand slipped around the bulge in Naruto's pants. Naruto gasped, eyelids fluttering, though one hand rising to rest defiantly on his shoulder.

"S-Sasuke" Naruto moaned, his back arching into his touch, Sasuke applying experienced touches to the growing bulge.

With a frustrated sigh, his fingers deftly worked at the button and then zipper on Naruto's pants, his eyes half lidded, as he pressed his lips against Naruto's in a fierce kiss.

The pants fell to the floor with ease, and Naruto kicked them off, his boxers following. Sasuke leaned backwards, intentionally pressing their hips together to eye his rival, a wicked smirk on his lips. They both sucked in air, Naruto moaning slightly.

"You want to be seme, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, dropping to his knees. "Keep your mouth shut for two minutes, and you can be seme." Sasuke said, fingers curling around the base of his penis with another wicked grin.

Both Naruto and Kyuubi thought the same thing at the same time.

'_Oh shit_'

**000**

"HOLY SHIT!"

The same thing was echoing through several minds in the camera room of the therapist's.

Sakura and Ino busted into the room, their jaws dropping at the same time at the site on the television screen

"Holy shit…" They both muttered at the same time, both feeling a instinctive need to go find their boyfriends, and maybe screw them into the ground.

Let's just hope these boys aren't in public.

**000**

Kakashi watched in confusion as he saw Ino and Sakura race by him once more, this time looking flushed and horny.

What the hell?

He watched several more girls' race past him, going the way that Sakura and Ino had just come from.

What is going _on_?

He could see several other males looking just as confused as he was. And then a realization rang in Kakashi's head.

No _way_.

He could see realization appearing on the other males faces as well.

There was now only one question running through his mind.

'_Who_ _won_?'

**000**

Naruto tossed his head back, but the threat of _another_ bet was ringing in his head, and he was silent, one hand loosely gripping Sasuke's black hair.

He could feel the skillful lips working around him, and he had to choke down another moan, eyes nearly rolling back into his head with ecstasy.

'**Oi! Brat! Teach this Uchiha who's boss around here!'**

Naruto dimly registered Kyuubi's yelling, but he was so concentrated on not moaning, that he couldn't reply. This might be the reason he didn't notice Sasuke digging around in one of the drawers on the desk.

Sasuke easily worked his tongue around Naruto, tasting the saltiness of precum, his fingers searching for a tube of lotion or _something_.

There we go.

With deft fingers, he rolled the cap off the tube of lotion, feeling Naruto's fingers digging into his head. The other still hadn't let out a sound yet though, and he lightly dragged his teeth across the sensitive flesh of his arousal, feeling Naruto shudder under him. Pretty impressive.

Dropping his hand from Naruto's hip, he squeezed some of the lotion onto his fingers, spreading it around. He dimly realized that he probably didn't need to use any, but oh well. Without any warning Sasuke's finger wormed up Naruto's backside, causing the blonde to gasp involuntarily.

"Ba-Bastard!"

**000**

Iruka was resting at Ichiraku's, after a long day of teaching little children at the school. He brushed brown bangs from his eyes, watching as several females ran past, all sporting a trail of blood flowing from their nose. He blinked in surprise.

"What's going on?" He questioned one of his comrades, who just shrugged his shoulders in return.

"Maybe the Uchiha and Uzumaki finally got over their bet" The male joked, as if it would never happen.

Iruka's eyes went slightly wide.

Oh shit.

He could see Kakashi's familiar gray hair working its way towards him, one eye curved. Iruka grinned nervously. His lover couldn't know already, could he?

Kakashi leaned next to him, nodding his head to Iruka's comrade, and then leaning towards the brown haired man.

"Guess what?" He whispered, masked lips brushing against his ear, and causing a slightly shiver to travel up and down his spine. "I win…" Kakashi said, completely lying. He had no idea who had won, but his libido was stirring, at the mere sight of Iruka.

Iruka blushed slightly, eyes suddenly narrowing suspiciously.

"I need proof."

**000**

A firm hand was on his hip, holding him in place, as a second finger entered him in a scissoring motion. Sasuke swiped at his erection with his tongue, causing another shiver to travel up his spine.

Maybe he could let Sasuke win just this one tim- No dammit! He was NOT giving in.

Naruto wiggled against the finger, trying to worm his way away from Sasuke's talented tongue and lips. Sasuke grunted slightly.

This was not going to work.

He curled his index finger, feeling Naruto's body stiffen slightly, and then hearing him let out a lengthy moan. Well, he found the spot.

He brushed his finger against that spot once more, before withdrawing his fingers, and whirling Naruto around. He was on his feet in seconds, pushing into Naruto without a moment hesitation, unable to stop the moan the flowed from his lips.

"Sa-Sasuke" Naruto gasped, reaching a hand back and clutching the back of the brunettes head. He could feel the desire pooling in his stomach, and a shiver traveled up his spine as Sasuke started at a slightly slow pace, driving them both insane. Naruto's hips bucked, trying to get his lover to speed up the pace.

Sasuke's hand snuck around his waist to jerk at his erection, causing another throaty moan to erupt from his throat.

He needed to concentrate! He had to overpower Sasuke.

….

Ah, but it felt so goddamned good.

**000**

Kakashi's one visible eye widened slightly, but he chuckled slightly. He should've expected it.

"What, you don't trust me?" He said, in a mock hurt tone, and Iruka rolled his eyes.

"Of course I don't!" He said, slapping away Kakashi's hands, which had come around to rest on his waist. "You think I don't remember that time you tricked me into spending the night at Gai's house, but I do!"

Kakashi sniffled slightly, pulling a hurt puppy dog look, which just flew over the head of Iruka.

"You do remember who my student was, right? That won't work on me." Iruka said. Kakashi huffed.

Damn Naruto.

**000**

Naruto gasped, feeling Sasuke speed up the pace, and Kyuubi had to almost scream for him to realize that he had to stick to the plan.

Sasuke was not going to win!

With that final though, Naruto let out a guttural moan, and when Sasuke pulled away, he pushed him out of him.

Grabbing the hand on his erection, his turned around, whipping Sasuke around as well, and bending him over the desk, with a smirk.

"I win." Naruto said, before thrusting his hips forward, perfectly aligned. He felt Sasuke's body tense beneath him, and heard the gasped 'Dobe' that he said.

Sasuke shuddered slightly, too aroused to actually be made at Naruto. It felt too good.

A guttural moan left his lips as Naruto brushed against _that_ spot, and he found his muscles spasming, as he came closer and closer to coming. Naruto's head was tossed back in pleasure, his eyes squeezed shut. He won. He let out a triumphant chuckle.

Then there was a sudden poof and smoke, and the body he was ramming into suddenly disappeared.

What the fuck?

"Underestimated me, Naru…" Sasuke purred from behind him, and with a push of the hips, Sasuke had Naruto bent over the desk, in the exact position he had been moments before. He thrust inside of him, and seconds later they both came with loud shouts.

Naruto slumped against the desk, feeling Sasuke curved behind him.

"Bastard." He said, and he could feel Sasuke's lips curve.

"Idiot."

**000**

Kakashi and Iruka were standing outside of the Uchiha gates, exactly five feet apart.

They were waiting for Sasuke and Naruto, who were taking their sweet time.

Finally they saw the two ambling up the road, and surprisingly, both of them were limping slightly. The two peered at them, both looking triumphant.

"Well? Who won?" Kakashi prodded, wanting to get home and screw Iruka into the bed. Sasuke HAD to of won.

"I d-" Sasuke began, but Naruto quickly cut him off.

"It was a tie." He said, crossing his arms, and glaring at Sasuke, who shrugged his shoulders.

Iruka and Kakashi stared at them dumbfounded.

…

Does Kakashi still get to pound Iruka into the bed?

"Move. I need to go and re-fuck Naruto in every room of my house." Sasuke said, and none too gently pushed both of his past teachers out of the way, dragging a stuttering Naruto behind him.

"What?! No WAY! I at least get to fuck you in the kitchen and the shower!" Naruto screeched.

The screeching of the gate was all that was heard for a moment.

"So? Who wins then?" Kakashi asked, peering at Iruka.

Iruka frowned slightly.

"I think we can safely say that our bet is a void now…" Iruka said, shifting slightly, and Kakashi grinned happily. "But… I get to do the fucking, okay?" He said, firmly, and the smile dropped.

"What? That's no-"

Iruka cut Kakashi off with a rough kiss, propelling the man backwards into the gate.

Eh… Kakashi supposed he could be on bottom just this one time.

**000**

**THE END! ;)**


End file.
